1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to milling tools for roughing workpieces, and more specifically to a milling tool which is provided with a plurality of cutting flanks and flutes disposed in between, which cutting flanks are provided on the cutting side with cutting edges having a predetermined rake angle, and the cutting edges have a profile of wave form that extends over the width of the cutting flanks and is provided with a bevel in the region of the cutting edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular in HPC (High Performance Cutting) technology, the aim is to maximize the material removal rate, and thereby reduce the manufacturing costs for the workpieces, and increase productivity. To this end, milling tools are used which are made of carbide, which material is relatively brittle. High-alloyed HSS tools are also used. Owing to the brittleness of the materials, there is the risk that, when machining tough materials, a chipping off of the crest edges occurs, greatly lowering the rate of production of the corresponding workpieces. Thus wear and tear on milling tools of this kind is relatively high.
According to the German utility model DE-GM 20 2004 015 757, measures are taken to eliminate this chipping of the crests of the cutting edge. These measures consist in a cutting profile being ground which is accomplished in each case up to the cutting edge delimiting the chip space. Achieved in this way is that the attrition is less. These measures have the drawback, however, that they must be applied in a relatively involved and therefore costly way.
In the Japanese patent publication No. 09029530, a tool is shown in which the cutting edges are rounded through a honing step. The wear and tear on the tools is said to be thereby reduced.